Very Merry Christmas
by TiFF-Chan AKA Starry Wonder
Summary: A pointless fluffy oneshot of Yoh and Anna's love on Christmas Day.


**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my Holiday gift to you all. I believe in Jesus so I celebrate Christmas- but to everyone else – Happy Hanukah and Happy Kwanzaa!!

Merry Christmas!

And Have a Happy New Year!

Happy Holidays everyone!!

**Disclaimer: **Nah I don't own Shaman King. But my Christmas wish is to own it! Too bad it will never come true. (

**...  
**_A Very Merry Christmas  
December 23, 2004  
2:15 PM  
Yoh/Anna  
Written By Akumei-Chan  
_

**-**

**Very Merry Christmas**

Yoh woke up; his eyes half-closed as he watched the window at the side of him. A slight sign of sun had risen from the horizon even though the skies were filled with clouds. Snow enveloped the plain depths of Izumo making it a Winter Wonderland. Gray and white clouds hovered over every part of town while snowy white cotton balls fell from the sky. It was _Christmas Day_.

Yoh sighed jumping out of bed, making his way into the kitchen. There he prepared his meal for Anna and him. Silence was the only noise that filled the room. Usually, the day _before _Christmas, or how people may call it 'Christmas Eve', the gang would open presents. Then on Christmas day, it was like any other day. Except this year, Ren had to go home for Christmas, bringing everyone. He even brought Manta and Amidamru with him. The only two that didn't go was Yoh and Anna.

Soft footsteps came down the stairs. A blonde itako in a pale pink robe stepped into the kitchen. She glanced at Yoh before sitting down at the table.

"Good Morning Anna. Merry Christmas," yawned Yoh before sitting down in his chair right across from Anna.

"Merry Christmas," she said without a bother to even crack a smile.

Yoh grinned at her. She didn't have to say anything. He knew she had a heart to wish him a merry Christmas.

He stared at her. The itako took small snips of her pancakes making sure they edible enough to eat. Her blonde hair covered her face as she felt no interest to the food in front of her. The only source of light from the window striked her face which made her resemble a sun-kissed ice queen. Funny. A _sun_-kissed _ice _queen. It sounded so oxymoron.

The boy giggled. It _was _actually oxymoron. The girl looked at him. "Is there something you would like to say?"

The boy stopped. Anna was looking straight at him. "Nothing," he said before proceeding with his breakfast again.

Anna gazed at him blankly. Then before Yoh glanced at her, she dropped her head back to her plate. "Yoh, you have to come with me to the supermarket today. We ran out of juice."

The brunette looked at her. It would be a great opportunity to spend time with _his_ fiancé. "Sure," he said with no hesitation. Besides, he had nothing better to do.

…

"Ack!!!" The brunette boy was stuck in a crowd full of people at the food store. He started to slowly drift away from the sliding doors he was leaning on. The current of the people was pulling him and he couldn't reach the edge of the door anymore. "Help!"

Suddenly a hand grabbed him, which brought him right onto the sidewalk. He plopped forward trying to catch his breath. "Thanks," he muttered before looking to who he was thanking for. It was Anna. The boy quickly stood up.

She glared at him; which made him scratch his head with the usual smile on his face. The girl turned around and started walking home, yanking Yoh behind her. The boy sighed again and lifted his face upwards. Snowflakes tapped his face as they suddenly disappeared which twinkled his nose. It was still snowing. By now, the afternoon had risen, but the sun vanished, hiding behind the gray clouds.

Stillness sealed the atmosphere as the only objects that moved in this wintry season were Anna, Yoh, and cold white balls of puffs that fell from the sky.

"It's so cold!" he declared; trying to bury his head inside his coat.

Anna glanced at him. "You're such a baby," she snapped.

Yoh formed a flirt-like grin upon his face. "And why, may I ask, are you calling _muah _a baby?"

Anna, even though she kept her eye on north, couldn't help but form a curve upon her lips. "Because, unlike me, you can't adjust to this season. You can't even save yourself from a huge crowd of shoppers!"

Yoh laughed. "That was a funny one, Anna." He continued laughing again.

The itako tried to keep a straight face, but ended up smirking after holding it up all inside.

They had finally reached the house. It was, obviously, covered in snow. Steps before reaching the doorway, they finally noticed that they were still holding hands. Both Yoh and Anna flushed a poinsettia red. Anna, who didn't know what to do, snatched her hand back to her chest. Suddenly, the next step she took was on a very large puddle of ice. The blushing blonde slipped, clutching Yoh's hand again. Anna and Yoh fell to the snowy ground, leaving them side-by-side.

Oddly, they lied there in silence, before Anna making the next move.

"Sorry," she said, avoiding his face which was right next to hers.

The brunette grinned. "Ehh, that's okay."

When the girl tried to get up, the boy pulled her back down again, at the same state she was at before. Anna was confused. "What was that for?!" She, in annoyance, asked.

All that came out from the ecstatic boy were giggles of enjoyment. He unexpectedly threw a snowball up in the air. Again the itako looked at him with bewilderment. All of a sudden, the snowball came back down again, hitting Anna smack down on the cheek. Yoh chuckled hysterically.

When Yoh opened his eyes after all the excitement, he realized Anna was standing in front of him. She gave him her death glare ready to kill him in an instant. His laughing faded and watched in fear of what she was going to do next. Then the girl formed a small smile on her face and behind her was an enormous pile of snow with Yoh's face written all over it. She chucked it at him leaving a huge lump of white all over their lawn.

Yoh's head popped out of it. He saw his fiancé sneering in amusement. He grinned and threw more snowballs at her. In response, the girl did the same. It's funny what snow can do to you; especially when it's _not like _youto do it. What would be even funnier was that Anna was actually like this. When no one would be looking, a small smile crept to her cheeks whenever she was ever with _him. _

After a few more minutes of playtime, the couple had called it in for a day and headed inside. They ascended up to their rooms and changed from their soaked clothing. By now the sun had set and even though clouds still covered the sky, stars shined illuminating the beautiful town of Izumo.

Anna lied in the comfy couch watching television near their burning fireplace. It was quite nice of the Tao's to have their dry, white living room renovated into a cozy, warm, and photo-typed one. There she watched a television movie on Fox 5 about finding the true meaning of Christmas; not knowing that there was someone creeping behind her.

Yoh crouched right behind the couch making sure Anna didn't see him. He took a deep breath. Then he abruptly pounced on Anna who gave a petite gasp of shock. The boy trapped her by pressing his hands against her shoulders so she wouldn't move. He smiled a devious smile.

"Got you," he said, only inches away from her face.

The itako raised an eyebrow. What can the boy be planning this time?!

"Remember when you stole that kiss from me last year on Christmas Eve?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yoh."

"Well I'm stealing it back." Then the boy gently touched her lips with his. He slowly drew back. Yoh giggled. "How was that?!"

Anna stared at him. "Yoh, I never stole a kiss from you."

The Shaman grinned his usual smile. "Aw, c'mon Anna. Try and get into the Christmas spirit."

"Yoh, that doesn't mean you have to act all gay and sappy."

"I was not acting gay and sappy! I was just trying out my new love phrase!"

Anna gave a smile that she was trying to hold back. "Yoh, you are….one in a million." With that she wrapped her arms close to the boy and kissed him passionately.

It only lasted for seconds, but that should be all for our bonding couple. They gently, under the covers, watched the ending of 'The True Meaning of Christmas' and their fireplace. Anna turned around to see only Yoh's face in front of hers. Her sweet scent of vanilla tickled his nose. He gave her light butterfly kisses upon her neck. She smiled- the only smile that only comes in holidays when she's ever with _him_.

"Merry Christmas, Yoh."

"Merry Christmas, Anna."

Smiling. Yes, Anna did this now and then. It only came when they were alone on those seasonal holidays. It's funny what the spirit of Christmas can do to you. And that's why Yoh and Anna love it the best.

-**Fin. **

**A/N:** Woo. A Christmas story finished. Yeah, I know, they sound all OOC. I hoped it's nice and fluffy for you to enjoy the season!

Please review. It's my other Christmas wish. Hehe.

Happy Holidays everyone!  
Akumei-Chan


End file.
